Girl Meets I Didn't Do It
by allymoonkimbrewer
Summary: When Riley Matthews wins a competition for a teen cruise, she takes Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay with her. In Chicago, Lindy Watson is the other winner of the teen cruise competition, and she takes Logan, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia with her. What could happen in a month away from parents, guardians, and boyfriends?


**Hi! We are back with a completely new story, and we are going to try our hardest to finish this one. By the way, everyone is the same age in this fic. Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Zay are all sophomores in high school, and so are Lindy, Jasmine, Delia, Logan and Garrett. We hope you enjoy!**

X

Riley Matthews was sitting at her bay window, talking to her best friend, Maya Hart, when she heard her mother call out to her.

"Riley! There's something in the mail for you!" Riley thought about what it could possibly be, when Topanga walked into the room, and gave Riley the letter and walked out as Riley thanked her. Maya raised one of her eyebrows.

"Expecting something, Riles?" Riley shrugged and opened it up. Maya watched Riley's face as she read it, and saw her face brighten, and her smile widen.

"Riles?" Just as Maya said that, Riley squealed and turned to Maya.

"Maya! Do you remember that teen cruise competition I signed up for?" Maya nodded.

"Yeah, and that I'm still sure that there's no chance that…" Maya trailed off when she realised where Riley was going with this, "You're kidding." Riley shook her head.

"I'm not." At that moment, Maya and Riley both jumped up from their spots, and screamed.

"We're going on a cruise!"

X

Lindy Watson was sitting with her friends down in the basement. It was a normal day of them hanging out and laughing, at the last second she realised her parents were out of town so she had to go get the mail.

"I will be right back, I just have to do something quickly."She stood up and walked upstairs and went outside to the mailbox, then went back down dumping bills on the dinning table on the way.

She stopped as one thing caught her eye, her cruise entry. Eager she opened the envelope and jumped up and down when she saw she won. She ran downstairs excitedly and shouted, "GUYS WE WON! WE WON THE CONTEST!" She was so excited she almost tripped on her way down.

They all started cheering grateful for the free cruise to get away from life. Little did they know what awaited them.

X

 _One month later…_

Riley was in awe, in fact, all of her friends were in awe. The ship was amazing. Cory, however, was not in awe. This is the longest time his daughter would be away from him, and that scared him. What if she got hurt? What if she somehow fell into the ocean and no one saw? Topanga patted his shoulder and he turned to her, thankful she got him out of that train of thought. Riley walked up to him, grinning.

"Dad! Doesn't this ship look amazing?! This is going to be the best month ever!" Cory smiled at Riley, happy that she was happy. A couple of steps away, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Zay were all looking around in awe.

"I can't believe we're spending a whole month on here, for free." Said Maya. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, this place is-" Zay got cut off when he bumped into someone. That's what you get for looking up instead of forward.

"Oh, sorry man." Said the guy Zay bumped into. Zay shook his head.

"It's fine, it was my fault." The boy shook his head.

"No, it was mine." Zay was about to argue, until Maya spoke up.

"It was both of your faults, get on with it!" The boy looked taken aback, but composed himself as Zay held out his hand.

"I'm Zay." The boy shook his hand.

"Logan."

X

Logan and the rest of the gang got to the dock. They looked up at the boat and saw a huge cruise ship that looked stunning. Logan began to walk away from the others trying to get a good look at the boat. Failing he bumped into another boy by accident.

"Oh sorry man." Logan said apologising to the guy he bumped into.

He shook his head and said "It's fine, it was my fault."

Logan shook his head. "No, it was mine."

He was about to respond when a girl with blond hair half shouted, "It was both of your faults, get on with it!" He was slightly shocked but quickly got over it. The girl then walked off to rejoin her friends.

The other boy held out his hand "I'm Zay." He said.

Logan shook his hand and responded with "Logan." They began talking and were slowly becoming friends, but it was cut off when they were told they had to board. They said goodbye and met up with their groups. Logan said one final goodbye to his parents and got onto the cruise.

X

As Riley and Maya walked into the room they were sharing, Riley grinned and pointed to the window.

"Maya, look, the window looks out into the ocean. Isn't it pretty?" Maya smiled and nodded her head.

"It is. I still can't believe that out of millions of people, you were one of the two competitors that won." Riley smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I just got lucky." Maya walked past the cabinet and saw a piece of paper on it. She picked it up and read it.

"Riles, it says the other winner is next door, we should go meet them." Riley nodded, put her suitcase down on her bed and walked out with Maya, but not without grabbing the keycard. Maya knocked on the door and waited. They heard footsteps and then the door opened, the girl didn't look at who was at the door yet.

"Guys, you are only just across the hall, why-" the girl stopped speaking when she saw who was at the door.

"Oh, hi." Riley grinned.

"Hi! I'm Riley and this is Maya, I was the other winner of the competition, so we wanted to come and say hi." When Riley finished that sentence, another girl walked up to the door.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Lindy, this is Jasmine. I'm the other winner, Jas is my best friend." As Riley and Maya nodded, they heard a cough coming from a part of the room that they couldn't see. Lindy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"My other best friend Delia is also here. So, I guess we're going to spend a lot of time together this month, it should be fun." Riley smiled and nodded as people walked up behind them.

 _Little did they know…_

X

 **Make sure to review! We'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
